What Just Happened?
by Rio Voltaire
Summary: Megatron wanted a distraction. Well, he certainly got one.


Look a story! 0_0

xD Okay, okay, 'm sorry. Man I was really bored to write this *shakes head*. BTW guys, I dunno when I'll update my GoW story, so don't ask.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah so, I don't own anything in this fic, 'cept the three Femme Seekers (Nitrobolt, Wildfrost and Metalblast)...and some of the idea. Yeah that's right, not completely my idea. Check out Rebell's profile for 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'. Wonderful fic, really. That's where I originally got the idea from...for the song anyway, rest of it was mine. *proud look* Something that's (partially) original and not depressing! Wait...I'm rambling...  
Anywho, I don't own transformers or the song.

**_I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!_**

Also, I think they should have a 'Decepticon' and 'Autobot' tag *pout*. THERE'S NOT ALWAYS TWO MAIN CHARACTERS! YA HEAR THAT ! *pouts again* ...hmm, maybe they should have a 'Seeker' tag as well...and maybe a few gestalts...

On with the Story!

* * *

"Does anyone volunteer to be the distraction?" Megatron questions, standing at the front of the room.

A red and gold Seeker exchanges a glace with two other Seekers, grinning profusely. They throw grins back at her and nod.

"'Warp, 'Frost and I will do it sir." Nitrobolt pauses and looks to the Comm. Officer, "But we'll need his co-operation."

"Query: why do you need Soundwave?"

"Music, my dear tape deck, music."

Said dark blue tape deck tilts his head, visor flashing as he accesses the femme's CPU.

"Affirmative: Soundwave will provide music." In the normally emotionless voice there is a tinge of amusement.

"Excellent. Decepticons, mobilize!"

* * *

"_Start your distraction now._" Megatron's voice comes over the comm. to the three Seekers providing the distraction.

"_Yes sir_." The red and gold Seeker replies, "_Soundwave, if you would do the honours? 'Frost, 'Warp, let's go_."

Nitrobolt, Wildfrost and Skywarp move to the centre of the current battlefield and transform out of their Alt modes to hover in the air, right above Prime. A few of the Autobots stop to stare at the strange behaviour, becoming further confused as they spot the mischievous grins on the 'cons faceplates.

Then the music starts.

Everyone looks to Soundwave in surprise, who keeps his gaze on the Seekers.

"_Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws?_" Everyone stops whatever they're doing and looks up as the three start singing.

"_I wanna do it!_" The blue and orange Seeker sings in an annoying voice.

"_Let's draw straws."_ Skywarp compromises.

Nitrobolt frowns and slaps the back of their helms, _"Jack said we should work together. Three of a kind_..."

They join servo's and spin in a circle in the air, _"Birds of a feather, now and forever, wheeee, lalalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalalala, lalalalala. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then, turn off all the lights."_

The red Seeker break away from the other two, descending to Prime's level. Curiously, she has a box in her servo's. She holds it out in front of Prime, prompting him to look inside. He leans towards it cautiously, _"First, we're going to set some bait, inside a nasty trap and wait, when he comes a-sniffing we will, snap the trap and close the gate."_

The Seeker snaps the box shut, causing Prime to jump, and shoots back into the air. The blue one continues the song, descending to dance in the air around Prime.

"_Wait! I've got a better plan, to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot, and when he's done we'll butter him up!"_

The other two Seekers join the third, linking servo's once more to circle around Prime, _"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks."_

The three fly over to Megatron, landing on the ground and dancing around him,_ "Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man, can take the whole thing over then, he'll be so pleased, I do declare, that he will cook him rare, wheeee!"_

In the pause between lyrics, Wildfrost moves to Megatron's right side, trailing a digit down the large cannon there. Grinning, she hoists the arm up to rest on her shoulder, aiming at Prime, _"I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then, knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more!"_

The red femme scowls as the blue seeker slips out from beneath her leader's arm, _"You're so stupid, think now if we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces, and then Jack will beat us black and green!"_

The three turn to the Autobot leader, grinning menacingly as they pull items out of their subspace. Specifically, two metal bats, rather spiky looking at that, and a large body bag. They slowly advance, grinning and singing...

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad."_

The two femme's drop their respective items, the bag and one of the bat's, turning back around to the silver gun-former, faking looks of fear and apprehension, _"Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town."_

Suddenly, the purple seeker disappears and reappears in a respectful kneeling position in front of his leader, _"He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too, I bet."  
_  
He rises gracefully to his pedes and is joined by his accomplices, _"Perhaps he'll make his special brew! Of snake and spider stew! Mmmm!"_The three circle the 'Con Leader, throwing in admiring looks, "_We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him, and stay on his good side."_

The blue femme jumps the purple seeker in the middle of the line, leaving Nitrobolt to finish it. She puts a servo to her forehead, glaring at her brawling friends, "_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb."_Skywarp kicks the femme seeker off him and retorts, "_I'm not the dumb one."  
_  
Wildfrost stands, brushing herself off, "_You're no fun."  
_  
Annoyed, the red femme screeches at the other femme, "_Shut up!"  
_  
_Oh_ so maturely, the blue seeker replies by sticking her glossa out, "_Make me!"  
_  
Nitrobolt ignores her in favour of telling them her next plan, "_I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide, until his curiosity..."_

Catching on the other two join in, "_Entices him to look inside, and then we'll have him. One, two, three!"_

The three join their servo's once again, disappearing and reappearing in a circle around Prime, grinning mischievously...

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick._

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits. Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. _

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key."_

The music ends and the Seekers move away from Prime, grinning shamelessly. Standing in front of their Leader, they face the Autobot Army and bow, giggling.

Megatron smirks, "Well done."

Soundwave comes over, followed by Laserbeak, who recorded the scene, Rumble and Frenzy, who're laughing their little aft's off, "Suggestion: return to base."

The trine mates of the performers stride over as well, the mech's smirking profusely while the femme fights with the amused look threatening to emerge.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield the Autobots are looking at each other in shock, confusion and amusement.

As the remaining 'Cons fly away, the others having taken off with the harvested energon while the performance, the Autobot TiC asks aloud the question on everyone's processors.

"Wha' th' slag jus' happen'd?"

* * *

**A/N: **Click the button! You know you want to! xD


End file.
